Among all card readers characterized above, there is card reader (100) of the manual type as illustrated in FIG. 5. The manual type card reader comprises: a frame (102) having a card insertion port (101); a channel (103) continuing in the card insertion direction to accommodate insertion and discharge of a magnetic card (105); and a magnetic head (104) arranged at a side of channel (103) for detecting magnetic card (105).
The process steps in which manual card reader (100) reads data from magnetic card (105) to send it to a higher level apparatus is described herein with reference to the flow chart illustrated in FIG. 6.
Insertion of magnetic card (105) is recognized by magnetic head (104) when magnetic head (104) reads the data on magnetic stripe (106). While waiting for insertion of magnetic card (105), magnetic head (104) reads no data from magnetic stripe (106). Therefore, it determines that magnetic card (105) is not considered to be inserted to card reader (100) (No for Step 101; step is designated as “S” hereinafter).
As magnetic card (105) is inserted into channel (103) through card insertion port (101), magnetic head (104) reads data recorded on magnetic stripe (106) of magnetic card (105), then insertion of magnetic card (105) is detected (Yes for S 101). Magnetic head (104) reads data on magnetic stripe (106) (S 102), and edits the data it has read (S 103). The data being edited stays until the data transmission to a higher level apparatus (S 104) is authorized. A requirement for authorization of the data transmission is detection of magnetic card (105) by rear sensor (107) in card reader (100). When the data transmission is authorized (Yes for S 104), the data is sent to a higher level apparatus (S 105).
In order to accurately transmit the data read from magnetic card (105) to a higher level apparatus, the data is held within card reader (100) until the data transmission to a higher level apparatus is authorized in this card reader (100). The data is deleted when one of the following conditions is met: (i) rear sensor (107) detects presence of magnetic card (105), which authorizes data transmission, then the data is sent to a higher level apparatus; or (ii) rear sensor (107) detects the magnetic card (105) at a given position, and a “delete” command is executed upon detection described in section (ii), then the data is sent to a higher level apparatus.
Nonetheless, the above card reader (100) of conventional technology has a drawback in that it holds the data read from magnetic card (105) internally until a higher level apparatus receives the data. The data being held in card reader (100) may be used for a fraudulent purpose by a third party, not the holder of magnetic card (105). For example, a person may trick rear sensor (107) to fail accurate detection of positions of magnetic card (105). Even though a deceptive mechanism is created in card reader (100), data on magnetic card (105) can be read and saved as usual when a card holder inserts magnetic card (105) to the card reader (100). In this case, since rear sensor (107) fails to detect the arrival of magnetic card (105) at a given position, authorization does not occur and the data is not sent to a higher level apparatus. The data is left in card reader (100) as a result of not being cleared. As soon as the holder of magnetic card (105) leaves card reader (100), the person with a malicious intent can use the data held in card reader (100).
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a card reader that can discourage fraudulent use of the data being read from a magnetic card and a method of controlling the card reader.